Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supplying an automatic apparatus for assembling or working such as a robot with articles therefor, and more particularly such supply method in which said articles are stored or supported in a tape-shaped supply member and said supply member is supplied in the form of a reeled cassette.